


Dear My Friends

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 楼房栓3P，2v1，鹤右，有尿道play和失禁情节，自行避雷
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 19





	Dear My Friends

百无聊赖的年轻人总是热衷于用千奇百怪的方式给自己找乐子。对于刚从学业中解放出来的鹤房、木全和金城而言，疼痛、施虐与受虐带来的满足感远超所谓的inner peace，碾死一只虫子的快乐等同于品尝蛋糕上的草莓。

“你输了。”三人围坐在桌旁，骰子转了几圈停下来，鹤房的数字最小。他不甘心地撇撇嘴，但愿赌服输，今晚自己将处于食物链底端。

木全走到鹤房身后，伸出手臂环绕着他的脖颈，低下头舔舐他的耳垂。鹤房的耳朵上有两个耳洞，今天戴着的金属耳夹的链子垂下来晃荡着。他听见木全舌头翻弄着自己耳垂上软肉和金属链条的声音，牙齿偶尔碰到链子的细微声响让他耳根发麻，几乎起鸡皮疙瘩。

金城握住了鹤房的左手，牵着他站起来，引他在自己的床边坐下。今晚鹤房的家人都不在，是可以玩个痛快的好时机。鹤房身上的衣物完全被褪去，金城将三人一同准备好的小箱子打开，从里面拿出一根黑色绸带，在鹤房眼睛上系紧。木全则拿过箱子里小指粗的红色绳索，将鹤房的双手牢牢捆在一起。

两人将鹤房“处理”好之后，离开了床边。

木全的声音从不远处传来：“汐恩，要猜对哦。”

鹤房微笑着回答：“嗯。”

游戏开始了。

一双手将鹤房推倒。他仰躺在床上，双手被压在背脊之下，动弹不得。柔软的床铺沉了一下，有人爬了上来，开始舔弄他的腰部。另一个人似乎是站在了床边，他弯下腰来，用舌尖去挑逗鹤房浅色的乳头。这两处都是鹤房的敏感带，他下意识弓起背，却把自己的手压得生疼，只好像脱水的鱼一样张着嘴巴喘息。濡湿的舌缠上了他的脸庞，又从唇角伸进口腔。他意识到那是两个人在交替着和自己深吻，甚至有时听到那两个人的舌头也交缠在一起，发出湿黏的水声，不禁发出不满的抱怨。

金城半躺在床头，木全将鹤房从床上拽起来，将他推到金城腿间，迫使他跪在床上为金城口交。鹤房含住那根怒张的阴茎，卖力地吸吮着，仿佛试图用自己的嘴巴来记住它的形状。他主动将肉棒整根吞下，深喉带来的快感让金城差点叫出声，但反应过来这会暴露自己之后，只好揪着鹤房的头发狠狠地往他喉咙里肏了几下，心里骂了句骚货。

在鹤房为金城口交的同时，木全在鹤房的身后按住他浑圆的臀部，伸出三根手指对他进行指奸。或许是这种性爱游戏让鹤房特别兴奋，又或许是鹤房天生淫荡体质敏感，木全用不了几下就插得他流出肠液来，内壁也一张一合地吸住他的手指。

“是真的很会吸呢。”木全抬起头用口型对金城说。金城歪了歪头，露出微笑，无声地回应道：

“操他吧。”

木全把套子戴上，掰开鹤房的臀瓣顶进去。鹤房被有些突然的插入吓了一跳，嘴上的动作停了下来。金城伸手拍了拍他的脸，他才呜呜地叫着，继续舔嘴里的肉棒。后穴里抽插的频率慢慢变快，鹤房被顶得小腹胀胀的，淫液也从马眼里流出来，随着勃起的阴茎在腿间一抖一抖地划过床单，留下一小片湿润的水渍。他努力控制着动作去同时取悦干着自己嘴巴和肉穴的两个人，直到下巴和双腿都累得快合不上，整个人快趴下了，两根肉棒才先后从他的两张嘴里抽出来。

鹤房知道现在轮到他猜人了。他乏力地跪在床上，舔了舔有些干涸的唇，说，“刚才在嘴巴里的是Sky，下面的是翔也。”

“猜错啦。”木全掐了一把鹤房的屁股，开心地看着鹤房疼得皱起眉头挣扎。“继续吧，待会要猜对哦。”

两人把鹤房拽到沙发上，交换了位置继续操他。鹤房被金城从背后抱着坐在腿上，分开双腿发狠肏弄着，而木全则站在他面前将阴茎插进鹤房嘴里。鹤房明显感觉到换了人，他张嘴试图辩解，但嘴里的性器顺势进入更深处，囊袋拍在他的嘴唇上，猛烈的律动让他嘴巴发麻，呜咽着流出口水，滴在自己的胸前。身体被抱起来又沉下去，他失去了自我控制的能力，每当全身重心随着重力落在穴肉交合处时，都惹得他发出连自己也意想不到的浪叫声。

“刚才我明明猜对了的吧……”鹤房忍受着性刺激在皮肤上点燃的热度，迷迷糊糊而又不服输地想着。

木全腾出一只手往下伸去，握住了鹤房那可怜巴巴的、正高高翘起淌出汁液的肉棒。他撸开覆在前端短短的一小节包皮，更多黏稠的汁水涌了出来。木全用手指沾着那透明的液体去戳弄鹤房的马眼，弄得鹤房的性器抖了几下，浑身也在发颤，嘴里含糊不清地叫着什么。

啊，想起来了。差点忘了还有个好东西。

木全把自己的阴茎从鹤房嘴里抽出来，到箱子里取出一根一端带螺纹的细长金属棒。棒子的另一端是一个小小的圆环，系有皮质流苏。木全拿出一瓶润滑油，倒了一点在手掌上，将棒子捋了一遍，让它均匀沾满润滑油，然后拿着它回到鹤房面前。

他一手握住鹤房勃起的性器，用拇指和食指固定住龟头，一边将另一只手上捏着的那根细细的棒子旋转着从尿道口插了进去。鹤房猛烈挣扎起来，嘴里还在不停地喊着“停下来！”“不行！”可是今晚的他处在食物链的底层，任他叫唤得再凄惨，也只能承受着金城和木全对他的施虐行为。金属棒越插越深，终于几乎完全没入了鹤房的尿道，只剩带流苏的环顶在马眼处，像是精致的装饰品。

鹤房的阴茎上下抖动着，强烈的不适感与尿道处胀痛的感觉让他不住地扭动身子挣扎着。金城继续着在鹤房穴里的动作，腾出一只手拽住了鹤房右耳耳夹上的金属链条。这是在命令他听话。鹤房的耳垂和耳廓被弄疼了，变得通红，他不敢再多乱动，只得乖乖地任两人处置。木全弯下腰来给了他一个安抚般的深吻，接着又重新把硕大的性器捅进他嘴里，那插着尿道棒的可怜阴茎也被握住套弄起来。

从疼痛到快感的转变并没有想象中那么艰难。金属棒自带的低温反而刺激了鹤房敏感的神经，他从内部被填满的充盈感中获得了意外的性快感，而木全手上的动作像是堆叠筹码般让这种快感成倍递增。鹤房感到一股热流在将自己包围着逐渐没顶，他的泪水不停滑落，将眼睛上蒙着的绸带打湿了一大片。而大脑一片空白，根本不再考虑是谁在干自己的嘴巴或是后穴，又是谁在给自己手淫。完全被性冲动支配的神经中枢上，每一个末梢都在叫嚣着让这一切继续下去，就算现在马上死掉也没有关系。

鹤房什么都顾不上了。强烈的射精感和排尿感同时涌了上来，让他的性器肿胀得生疼。木全狠狠地顶了几下他的喉咙，拔出阴茎在他脸上射了出来。精液从鹤房的额头流经黑色绸带和鼻尖，混杂着鹤房自己的泪水又流进他的嘴里。鹤房哭喊着，几乎要发出尖叫声，却又被流到嘴里的精液呛得连连咳嗽。金城抱起鹤房放在地毯上继续着性交，并且狠狠地揉捏着他的屁股；而木全跪在鹤房身边继续着手上的动作。见鹤房浑身颤抖发红，哭得声音都快沙哑，阴茎也肿成了深紫色，木全知道鹤房快高潮了，于是一把扯下了蒙在他眼睛上的绸带。

鹤房眯起眼睛，花了几秒才适应房间里的光线。映入眼帘的是极尽糜烂的性爱场景：他正面向着自己房间里的落地穿衣镜大张着双腿，哭得双眼红肿、满脸都是泪痕和精液，金城在身后抱着自己，阴茎在后穴里不断进出着；而自己的肉棒正被木全握在手里套弄着，插在马眼里的尿道棒顶端的流苏晃荡着，倒是和自己的耳夹很相衬。

他声音沙哑地求木全：“翔也……求你了，让我……射出来……”

木全露出一贯纯真的微笑，回答道，“好呀”。他捻住棒子顶端的环，慢慢将它抽了出来。尿道棒的螺纹在它被抽出时摩擦着内壁，更加重了鹤房的射精感以及难以抑制的排尿感，他控制不住自己，浑身发着抖，在棒子被完全抽出来之后，肉棒弹跳了一下，猛烈地射出精液来，映在镜子上的自己的脸也沾上了白浊的液体。然而这还没有结束，他的性器仍然胀硬得厉害，高潮还没有退去，金城顺势握紧他的前端快速撸动起来。于是鹤房在疼痛中攀上更高的性高潮，将最后一点精液吐尽。随着金城最后重重地将凶器撞在他的前列腺上，鹤房终于尖叫着失禁了，淡黄色的尿液和白色的精液混合着，渗进地毯里。他的头脑一片混沌，忍不住失神地翻着白眼，只能感觉到金城似乎射在了自己的穴里。除了金城说的一句“要含好不能流出来哦”以外，他已经听不到后面木全和金城在他耳边说了什么了。

两人分别在鹤房的两侧脸颊上落下一个亲密的吻，木全笑着说：

“下次再找汐恩一起玩吧！”

“好啊，我们要一直做好朋友哦。对吧，汐恩？”

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
